


Enemies

by KittyBandit



Series: DGM Fanworks Initiative 2k17 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance, dgmfanworks2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: They meet when they can, a reprieve from reality and something to keep in their minds and hearts for lonely nights.





	Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Exorcists vs Noah; Light vs Dark; Good vs Evil

The bar smelled like stale smoke and old beer, tugging at the edge of Allen’s senses and gnawing at his concentration. He had been in better places, but he’d been in worse, too. He could ignore it, though, especially considering he didn’t know when they would be able to meet up like this again.

“We do this every month, and you lose every time,” Allen said, shifting the cards in his hand. He grinned, slowly blinking his silver eyes as he looked up at his opponent. “Are you sure you want to keep doing this?”

Tyki smirked, too confident as he looked over his hand. His thumb slowly slid over the edge of one of his cards. “Do I hear hesitation in your voice, boy? Looking for a way out?”

“Not at all,” Allen replied, eyes flicking back down to his cards. “I’m just hoping to save you another embarrassment.”

“Spare me.” Tyki snickered, plucking two cards out of his hand and laying they down in the discard pile. He grabbed two more from the deck. “I don’t need your pity.”

“Oh?” Allen hummed. He discarded as well, three cards, and grabbed the replacements from the deck in the middle of the table. “And here I thought I was offering you a kindness.”

Tyki smiled in return, then leaned back against his chair. They’d been at this game for nearly an hour now, and they were on their last hand. He and Allen had already thrown all their money in the pot, wadded bills and loose coins spread out on the table between them. Allen’s pleasant smile didn’t falter once in all that time.

“Call,” Tyki said, the pads of his fingers worrying the edges of his cards.

“Already?” Allen asked, his voice wistful as he watched the Noah over his hand.

“Now, now. Don’t sound so disappointed,” Tyki teased.

“Why would I be disappointed when I get to take home all your money?” Allen’s smile grew as he leaned against the table. He kept his silver gaze on Tyki, his hands steady as he waited.

“One day your arrogance will be your undoing,” Tyki warned. He met Allen’s eyes with a smoldering stare.

“Not in this, I assure you.” Allen tapped his cards against the table. “And I believe you called? Shall we?”

“Always in a rush.”

“Well, you _did_ call, and I have places to be.”

“And yet you still manage to spare time for me. I’m touched.”

“Tyki…”

The Noah laughed. “Right, right.” He turned over his cards, spreading them out on the rough surface of the table. “Full House.”

Allen’s smile grew, the patronizing glint in his eyes returning. He laid out his cards. “Four of a Kind.”

Shaking his head, Tyki pushed back his bangs and let out a soft laugh. “I’m glad I didn’t bet my clothes this time.”

“Pity you learned your lesson from our first game.” Allen scooped up his winnings with practiced ease and pocketed it so quickly that Tyki would’ve missed it had he looked away for even a few seconds.

With a pleased hum, Tyki leaned against the table. “Is that so? Depressed to miss out on a chance to strip me again? We can always play one more round.”

Allen the amused smile on his lips spoke volumes. “Maybe next time.” He didn’t wait for Tyki’s reply, turning on a heel and exiting the bar. Their time was up and he’d dallied longer than he had meant to. The others would be wondering where he’d gone, and possibly start looking for him if he lingered.

And he couldn’t have them find out where he’d been.

He was down the street and halfway to the inn he and his friends were staying at while on their mission when he felt a hand grab his wrist and yank him out of sight. Allen’s heart jumped into his throat for a second, but when he looked up and saw Tyki, he relaxed in his hold.

“You ran off so fast I didn’t have the chance to say goodbye,” Tyki said, loosening his grip. He pressed Allen back against the wall of the building, the shadows keeping them hidden away from any passersby on the street.

Allen let out a breath, his heart still hammering in his chest. They were too close. He’d hoped to escape without meeting like this. Playing cards was one thing—he could pass that off as a simple eccentric quirk, enemies continuing their fight off the battlegrounds. But when he got closer, close enough for Allen to smell the cigarettes on his clothes or feel the way his hips pressed into his, Allen knew they were doing something wrong.

But dammit all, it was impossible to stop once they got started.

“So what if I did?” Allen asked, pressing himself back against the wall. He didn’t make a move, didn’t trust himself to, and instead watched Tyki with an unblinking stare.

“Don’t be so cold, boy,” Tyki replied, leaning in closer. “Can’t I have a goodbye kiss?”

Allen lips quirked up. “It’s never just a kiss with you, and I have to get back.”

“You’re such a tease.”

“And you’re a pain in my ass. I think that makes us even.”

“Not remotely.” Tyki backed off, but only a little. He loomed over Allen, still close enough to smell and feel. He grabbed Allen’s chin, tipping it up gently. “When do I get to see you again?”

Allen swallowed around the lump in his throat. Too close, too close. “I don’t know. A month. Two months, maybe?”

Tyki tsked, shaking his head. “Too long for my tastes.”

“You’re impatient,” Allen said, indulging himself as he smoothed his right hand over Tyki’s chest. Just that touch was enough to erode his resolved. He clenched his fingers tight in the fabric of Tyki’s shirt and pulled the Noah in for a kiss. It lingered, long, deep, and silent. Allen couldn't hear anything but the frantic beating of his own heart pounding in his ears.

When they parted, Tyki sighed, one hand sliding over Allen’s cheek. “Such a tease.”

Allen grinned. “You could have some self control, you know.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He flicked at a stray lock of Allen’s hair before pulling back, still grinning like a fool. “See you later, boy.” And before Allen could blink, he’d disappeared.

Allen took a deep, shuddering breath and leaned back against the wall once more. He didn’t trust his legs to hold him up when they felt like jelly under him. One breath, then two, and another for good measure. Pushing off the wall, he slipped back into the street and headed for the inn.

After all, his friends were waiting for him and he didn’t want them to worry.


End file.
